In the field of semiconductor material processing, semiconductor material processing apparatuses including vacuum processing chambers are used, for example, for etching and chemical vapor deposition (CVD) of various materials on substrates, and for resist stripping. Some of these processes utilize corrosive and erosive process gases and plasma in such processing chambers. It is desirable to minimize particle and/or metal contamination of substrates processed in the chambers. Accordingly, it is desirable that plasma-exposed components of such apparatuses be resistant to wear when exposed to such gases and plasma.